secretos de otras personas
by Freya White
Summary: que pasara después de que Mr. Gold cruze los limites de la ciudad, y con Cora en storybroke que daños puede hacer... no me puedo esperar 3 semanas haci que empeze inventar que pasara, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios y criticas. perdón por el titulo no se me ocurría nada mas.
1. un extraño

Se encontraban Mary Margaret, David y Emma discutiendo sobre el viaje de Mr. Gold.

-Emma definitivamente no puedes ir quien sabe que pueda ocurrir. Dijo Mary Margaret.

- Si lo sé, pero tengo que ir le debo ese favor a Mr. Gold. - Dijo Emma.

-Y no ira sola – dijo Henry – yo iré con ella.

- no tú te vas a quedar aquí. - Dijo Emma

- por favor Emma déjame acompañarte. - Dijo Henry.

- está bien – dijo Emma- ve a empacar tus cosas – se fue Henry – ya no lo discutiré más me voy a ir al medio día con Mr. Gold no importa lo que ustedes digan. Se va Emma.

David y Mary Margaret se quedaron con caras de preocupación.

Al medio día… se encontraban los charmings y Mr. Gold en el límite de la ciudad

Ten cuidado Emma no sabe lo que pueda ver allá - Dijo David.

Ha vivido 28 años sin ustedes y todavía le dicen que tengan cuidado. Dijo Gold.

Mary Margaret se quedó seria.

Te queremos Emma no lo olvides – dijo mary Margaret. – cuida bien de Henry.

Muy bien es hora de irnos.- dijo Gold.- y no olviden que si le hacen o le dicen algo a Belle los matare a todos.

Emma, Henry y Gold se subieron al auto. En cuanto cruzaron los límites de la ciudad Gold seguía recordando quien era gracias al chal de Bae.

Ahora encontraremos a mi hijo.- dijo Gold.

Estos se dirigían a New York. Mientras que en Storybroke las cosas iban a cambiar. Cora tenía un secreto escondido.

Mary Margaret y David fueron al muelle.

Este debe ser el barco de hook.- dijo David.

Gold había dicho que era invisible.- dijo Mary Margaret.

De seguro lo hizo visible, veamos adentro.

Los dos empezaron a inspeccionar el barco.

Solo son baratijas.- dijo David.- que será esto.- era una gran caja tapada por una gran sabana gris, debajo de la sabana se encontraba un hombre gordo y grande dentro de una jaula

Es un hombre.- dijo Mary Margaret.

¿estará herido?, será mejor que lo saquemos de aquí.-dijo David buscando una forma de romper el candado.

Cuando rompieron el candado sacaron al hombre, en eso el hombre despertó muy confundido y enojado.

Donde estoy, esa bruja… me encogió.

Trata de calmarte.- dijo David.

Tu.- dijo el hombre que al parecer era un gigante, enfadado empujo a David haciendo que este se cayera.

DAVID!- dijo Mary Margaret acercando se a David.- te encuentras bien.

Sí, eso creo.- dijo David.- ¿dónde está esa hombre?

Creo que se fue.- dijo Mary Margaret.

David aun no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, todavía le faltaba cosas por saber acerca de la vida de su hermano James.


	2. tratos con brujas y gigantes

Mary Margaret y David se encontraban en Granny, ambos estaban un poco confundidos por lo del gigante, sobre todo David que se seguía preguntando por que el gigante lo había atacado de esa manera pero se preocupa más el saber donde estaba.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido?-dijo Mary Margaret.-David… ¿me estas escuchando?

-Lo siento estaba pensando.

-¿en qué? ¿En Emma?

-Si en eso estoy algo preocupado por ella.

-Yo también, pero estará bien, solo hay que pensar donde puede estar ese gigante, que tal si le hace daño alguna persona.

-Sera mejor que lo encontremos.

David le había mentido a Mary Margaret, el seguía pensando en por que el gigante lo ataco de esa manera y buscando la forma de como matarlo antes que hiciera más daño.

El gigante, Antón, se encontraba en el bosque de Storybroke muy furioso y con ganas de destruir todo lo que estuviera en su camino, cuando apareció Regina, esta le puso un hechizo para inmovilizarlo.

-QUE QUIERES BRUJA… ¿NO FUE MUCHO CON HABERME ENCOGIDO?!

-JAJAJA… yo no fui la que te encogió, fue Cora.

-Y ESO QUE DEVUELVEME MI ESTATURA.

-Y es haci como me tratas después de que te hice un favor… he oído que quieres matar a alguien, el mismo quien mato a tu hermano… al príncipe James.

-¿COMO LO SABES?

-Eso no es algo que quieras saber sino en donde está y como poder matarlo.

Regina le quito el hechizo y le dio una bolsa con polvos color purpuras.

-Solo rocíalo encima de ti y todo el que se te enfrente no podrá hacerte daño y ganaras ventaja.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Solo el placer de ver muerto al marido de la mujer que más odio SNOW WHITE! Haci ambos ganamos.

Ambos sellaron el trato… Mary Margaret y David no sabrían con lo que se enfrentarían, en cambio Emma aun descubriría un secreto del cual no se esperaba, enterarse que Mr. Gold tenía un hijo.

-¿Y cómo sabremos donde esta Bae? ¿Con esa esfera?- Dijo Emma-

-Sí, nos mostrara exactamente la ubicación de Baelfire.- dijo Gold, quien había encogido la esfera al tamaño de un collar.

Al fin Emma, Gold y Henry habían llegado a nueve york un poco confundidos por saber quién de todos era Baelfire., haci que se detuvieron a descansar, pero la esfera de Gold mostro una dirección de donde estaba Bae, se dirigieron a esa dirección, era un bar.

-Sera mejor que yo entre.-Dijo Emma.

-No yo entrare, yo conozco a Bae.-dijo Gold.

-Sí pero yo conozco estos lugares y créame no son nada bonitos, y si se puede quedar cuidando de Henry.

-Está bien, pero tenga esto.-Gold le dio la esfera.- brillara más cuando estés cerca de Bae.

Emma entro al bar se acercó a la barra a pedir un trago ya que todo esto le había parecido una locura, había un sujeto a lado de ella al cual no le había visto, en eso la esfera empezó a brillar más y cuando volteo el hombre salió corriendo y Emma fue detrás de el.


	3. Un extraño conocido

Emma salió corriendo detrás del tipo con la idea de que él era Bae.

-EMMA- Grito Henry.

-ESPERENME AQUÍ AHORA VUELVO.- Grito Emma.

Ambos siguieron corriendo hasta que por fin Emma lo alcanzo cayendo encima de él, el tipo tenía una capucha encima de la cabeza.

-Sera mejor que digas quien eres y por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma por las buenas.-Dijo Emma.

El tipo se paró quitándose la capucha.

-¿Neal…?-Dijo Emma.

-Hola.- Dijo Neal.

-Solo desperdicie mi tiempo.-Dijo Emma muy disgustada.

-Espera…solo déjame explicarte.-dijo Emma.

-¿Explicar qué? Pasaron 10 años Neal, 10 años, el cual casi un año la pase en la cárcel por tu culpa.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Emma con un paso de irse y Neal tratando explicarle todo.

-Mama.-Dijo Henry quien acababa de llegar.

_¿MAMA?...entonces se casó…-_pensó Neal.

-Henry, ¿Qué haces aquí si te dije que esperaras? ¿Y Mr. Gold?

-Señorita Swan debería ser más cuidadoso con esto.- Dijo Mr. Gold con la esfera que a Emma se le había caído mientras corría.- ¿Bae…? ¿Eres tú?

Neal se quedó helado.

-¿Papa….?... ¿Qué haces aquí…?

Mr. Gold comenzó a llorar de alegría, dándole un abrazo a Bae.

-¿Neal…?... ¿Baelfire?-Dijo Emma.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?-pregunto Gold.

-Si, como hace 5 minutos.-dijo Emma.- En la esquina hay una pizzería, ¿te gustaría ir Henry? Será mejor que los dejemos un tiempo a solas.

Emma se encontraba sorprendida por la noticia de que Neal, quien fue el primer hombre al que amo de verdad o eso creía ella, fuera Baelfire el hijo de Mr. Gold "Rumpelstiltskin". Aunque Emma tenía miedo de que Neal sospechara que Henry es su hijo o peor que Henry mismo se enterara ya habiéndole mentido que su padre era un hombre muy valiente, ¿Qué pensaría de Emma? ¿Cuál sería su reacción al enterarse de que sus dos padres eran unos delincuentes, cuando este los considera dos grandes héroes? Emma no quería que nadie supiera la verdad.

* * *

Pero en Storybroke había otro problema.

Mary Margaret y David se encontraban en el departamento.

-Hay que reunir refuerzos, tal vez no sea un gigante pero sigue teniendo fuerza.-Dijo David.

-Le diré a Gruñón tal vez pueda ayudarnos.

En eso alguien toco la puerta. Era una mujer con una espada en la mano.

-He oído que buscan a un gigante, ¿tal vez pueda ayudar?

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo David.

-Mi nombre es Jackeline pero otros me conocen como Jack

-¿Jack el de las habichuelas?-Dijo Mary Margaret.

-Nadie que una mujer para matar a un gigante, yo junto con otros hombre, en ellos el príncipe James luchamos contra los gigantes en el bosque encantado. Entonces… ¿es un trato?

-Si.-Dijo David.

-Muy bien los veré en la mañana hay un gigante que matar.-Se fue.

-Por qué lo aceptaste no sabemos nada de ella.-Dijo Mary Margaret celosa.

-¿Estas celosa?

-No es simplemente que no me agrada.

-Si sabes que a la única mujer a la que voy a amar es a ti. Solo nos va ayudar a matar a el gigante y eso es todo, Dice que ella lucho junto con James tal vez sea el motivo por el que el gigante me quiera matar.

-Si tal vez.

David al fin había aclarado su duda, pero Mary Margaret aun desconfiaba de esa mujer o tal vez solo eran celos. Ahora la que esta confundida es Emma junto con Neal, todo eso fueron muchas sorpresas para ellos. Emma no sabía si escuchar a Neal y él si perdonar a su papa o no después de todo.

* * *

**Por favor dejen sus opiniones o sugerencias, gracias por leer mi historia. =D**


End file.
